Wireless communication networks serve wireless User Equipment (UE) with mobile data services like voice calling and internet access. The wireless data networks have wireless access points that exchange data signals over the air with the wireless UEs. The wireless access points exchange this data with wireless network cores. The wireless network cores exchange the data with various other systems like the internet. The wireless network cores also process UE identifiers like phone number to control the Quality-of-Service (QoS) for the UEs. Popular forms of wireless networking are Fifth Generation New Radio (5GNR) and Long Term Evolution (LTE).
The wireless network cores generate usage data for the mobile data services. The usage data indicates the amount of data that was transferred in a given time period. A rating system processes the usage data with a rating group. The rating group indicates how to convert the usage data into monetary charges for the amount of usage. The are several different rating groups that may apply to a single UE.
A given wireless communication network serves its own wireless UEs as home devices and this is referred to as home service. When the UEs cannot use their home wireless network, they use other wireless networks and this is referred to as roaming service. Typically, the bills for home service are cheaper than for roaming service. The quality of home service is usually better than for roaming service.
The home wireless communication network and the other wireless networks interact to serve the UEs with the roaming service. Unfortunately, the wireless networks do not efficiently interact to serve the UEs with home services. Moreover, the wireless networks do not effectively provide the UEs with home services across different wireless networking protocols.